vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Friday Night Bites
Tyler's attempt at embarrassing Stefan backfires; Elena invites Bonnie and Stefan to dinner; an act of violence shocks the town. Synopsis Elena tries to ignore Bonnie's warnings about the disturbing vibes she got from Stefan. Tyler tries to embarrass Stefan by throwing a football at him, but Stefan effortlessly catches and passes the ball back, impressing everyone with his skill. Mr. Tanner reluctantly lets Stefan join the football team. Elena invites Stefan and Bonnie to dinner, hoping that the two will bond, but the evening is disrupted by the unexpected and unwelcome arrival of Damon and Caroline. Finally, the town is shocked by an act of violence. Plot Summary Continued from the previous episode. Caroline wakes up frightened and tries to sneak off to look at her neck. Damon suddenly appears in front of her. Not knowing what to do, Caroline begins to throw anything she can get her hands on at him. With fast reflexes, Damon avoids all the objects. Fangs appearing, Damon lunges for Caroline. Bonnie warns Elena to take it slow with Stefan. Not understanding why, Elena tries to press Bonnie for her sudden aversion to her dating Stefan. Bonnie doesn’t budge and decides to leave. Bonnie is concerned about Caroline since she hasn’t heard from her all morning. Deciding to get Bonnie and Stefan together so they can be better friends, Elena asks Stefan to dinner that evening. He accepts. Trying to shake things up and catch him off guard, Tyler throws a football at the back of Stefan’s head. Surprising Elena and Tyler, Stefan turns around with lightening speed and catches the ball. Seeing this, Elena tries to convince Stefan into joining the football team. Watching football practice from the bleachers, Stefan tries to decide if he wants to join or not. Giving in, he heads on down and convinces Coach Tanner to let him try out. Everyone is surprised and pleased to see how well he does. Everyone that is minus Tyler who seems more jealous than anything. Meanwhile, Elena makes a surprising appearance at cheerleading practice. Telling Bonnie that she wants to try and be herself again. Voicing her concerns about Caroline not being around, Bonnie is suddenly dumbfounded when she sees Caroline pull up in a convertible Mustang driven by Damon. After kissing Damon goodbye, Caroline bounces out of the car, Caroline tells Elena that at least she gets to date the brother of Stefan. Later, Bonnie helps Elena set up the “take-out” she ordered for their dinner. Bonnie tells her that for some reason she keeps seeing the numbers “8-14-22” and has no idea why. Elena laughs it off and is still not convinced that Bonnie is psychic. At dinner, Bonnie warms up to Stefan after he shows great interest and knowledge in the Salem witches. Rising to get the doorbell, Elena is surprised to see Damon and Caroline standing there with dessert. Knowing that he cannot enter her house unless she “invites” him in, Damon waits outside. Stefan of course tries to prevent Damon from coming in but soon Elena invites him in not understanding Stefan’s hesitation. Damon joins Elena in the kitchen to help clean up. Deciding it was a good time to ask about Katherine, Elena finds out that Katherine died in a fire. Listening to Damon talk about Katherine, Elena realizes that not only did Stefan love Katherine but Damon did as well. Elena expresses to him that she is sorry for his loss, knowing that he too lost someone he cared deeply for. Feeling uncomfortable, Damon soon changes the subject and in a roundabout way convinces Elena to quit cheerleading. Alone with Caroline, Stefan questions her about the scarf she has around her neck. Asking her to take it off, Caroline tells him that she is not supposed to take it off. Before he can question her any further, Damon enters. Damon asks Caroline to help in the kitchen but she says no. Using his Vampire “ways” he commands her to leave and help Elena. Warning him to stop hurting Caroline, Damon refuses and making Stefan even more mad, Damon tells him that he will continue to pursue Elena. Hanging out all alone at the Mystic Grill, Jeremy watches Vicky while she works. Deciding he’s had enough, Jeremy heads on out. Tyler. Being the jerk that he is, bumps hard into Jeremy. Jeremy confronts Tyler and asks him if he feels like a big stud now in front of Vicky. Once again, Jeremy threatens Tyler to fight him. No answer, Jeremy leaves. Later that evening, Elena and Stefan are alone in her bedroom. Discussing the evening, Stefan soon silences Elena with a kiss. Laying down on the bed, the kiss deepens and Elena begins to undress. Stefan puts his arms up to also undress but when he brings his arms down, it isn’t Stefan it’s Damon. Elena begins to scream and wakes up suddenly. Shaken but relieved to find that it was indeed just a dream and she doesn’t notice the black crow watching her from the window sill. At the pre-game pep rally, Stefan remarks on why Elena’s not dressed in her cheerleading outfit. Elena tells him that she wasn’t into it and had quit the squad. Feeling it’s a good moment, Stefan surprises Elena with a necklace that was in his family for many years. Elena has Stefan put it on her neck for her and she tells him that it has a lovely mysterious scent. Coach Tanner addresses the crowd at the rally and praises his newest talent “Stefan”. This of course infuriates Tyler and he storms away. Tyler soon runs into Vicky and becomes even more angry when he sees Jeremy off in the distance drinking a bottle of booze. Tyler heads off to start something with Jeremy but Vicky tries to hold him back. Breaking into a fight, Tyler soon is on top of Jeremy viciously attacking him. Thankfully, Stefan arrives just in time to help. Seeing an opportunity to attack, Jeremy reaches for the broken bottle and goes after Tyler. Stefan steps in and gets his hand cut instead. Elena runs to Stefan to help him but is shocked to see that his once bloodied hand is now healed. He tells her that it wasn’t his blood and that he wasn’t injured. Elena still feels convinced that she saw his blood. Still feeling unsettled, Elena confronts Bonnie again about what she “felt” when she touched Stefan. Bonnie finally opens up to her and tells Elena that she felt “death” when she touched Stefan’s hand. Once again, Bonnie expresses her feelings that the numbers “8-14-22” have a mysterious meaning. Approaching her car to leave, Elena is surprised to see Damon show up suddenly. He tells her that he was hiding from Caroline. Expressing that Caroline talks way too much and that he couldn’t see their relationship going much further. Using his Vampire “ways” Damon tells Elena that he knows she’s attracted to him too. Thinking he has her in his “spell”, Damon bends down to try and kiss her. Thankfully for the necklace, his power does not work on her and she slaps him hard. Behind the building, Damon congratulates Stefan for using the necklace with “Verbena” in it to protect Elena. Warning Damon to stay away from Elena and telling Damon that he must have a tiny bit of humanity in him. Damon, of course reacts by showing him otherwise. Coach Tanner walks out and Damon races to him to attack and kills him almost instantly. Matt lets Tyler know that he is not happy with his bullying behavior lately. Tyler tells him that he is on Matt’s side but Matt doesn’t believe him and walks out. Once outside, Matt stops suddenly when he sees the prone body of Coach Tanner. Bonnie’s watches on in horror as the ambulance pull up to take Coach Tanner’s body away. Looking around at the grizzly scene, she is shocked to see the numbers “8-14-22” in various areas. Seeing Jeremy sitting all alone by the bleachers, Vicky approaches him and tells him that it wasn’t just the drugs that made her keep coming back to him over the summer. Feeling better, Jeremy begins to smile. Alone, sleeping in her bed, Damon appears and begins to stroke Elena’s face softly. He looks upon her lovingly as she peacefully sleeps. Characters Starring * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers (credited only) * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood Guest Starring * Benjamin Ayres as Mr. Tanner Voiceovers :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: There must be a shred of humanity left inside my brother, somewhere, I keep hoping, but how do I make him see it? And how do I protect her? :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I thought there was hope. That somewhere deep inside, something in Damon was still human, normal. But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon. No good, no kindness, no love. Only a monster... who must be stopped. Quotes :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: This could’ve gone a completely different way. :[[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: I’m not saying don’t date the guy, I’m just saying take it slow. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Why the about face? [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: You’re single for the first time in your highschool career. It’s the perfect time to play the field. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Oh, because I am so ''that girl. :[[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: This is me expressing concern about my best friend’s new boyfriend. :[[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: Tell me something, was it the drugs? Were you sleeping with me because of the drugs? :[[Tyler Lockwood|'Tyler']]: Oh look, there’s Elena and her new boyfriend. And what are they doing? Oh they’re walking, walking, walking, look they’re walking right into the sunset. :[[Matt Donovan|'Matt']]: What am I supposed to do, Ty? She made her choice. [[Tyler Lockwood|'Tyler']]: Let her know she made the wrong one. :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I love football, I think it’s a great sport. In this case, I don’t think football likes me. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: They don’t know you. To them you’re mysterious loner guy. Wouldn’t hurt to be a part of, make some friends. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Says the girl who spends her alone time, writing in a cemetery. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: There’s more to me than just gloomy, graveyard girl. There’s a whole other Elena that you have yet to meet. She was into everything; very busy. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Well I look forward to meeting her. And when will that be? [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Soon.She’s working on it. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: FYI, our team sucks, they could use you. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Can’t, I’m a loner. :[[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Miss Gilbert? [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Hm? [[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Pearl Harbour? [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: December 7, 1941. [[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Thank you, ''Ms. Gilbert. '' [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Anytime. :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I'm good with dates, sir. [[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Are you? Keep it to the year. Civil Rights Act. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: 1964. [[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: John F. Kennedy assassination. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: 1963. [[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Martin Luther King. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: '68. [[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Lincoln. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: 1865. [[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Roe vs. Wade. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: 1973. [[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Brown vs. Board. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: 1954. [[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: The Battle of Gettysburg. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: 1863. [[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Korean War. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: 1950 to 1953. [[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Ha! It ended in '52. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Uh, actually sir, it was ‘53. [[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Look it up, somebody. Quickly! Student: It was... 1953. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: How did you know all that? [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Years and years of crossword puzzles. It’s a loner thing. :[[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Mr. Lockwood, is there anything you’re good at? Cause it isn’t history and it sure as hell isn’t defending the ball! :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: I can’t be sad girl forever. The only way to get things back to the way they were are to do things that were. :[[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: Varsity tryouts were last spring, Mr. Salvatore. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I wasn’t here last spring, sir. [[Mr. Tanner|'Mr. Tanner']]: And you’re not here now as far as I’m concerned. :[[Tyler Lockwood|'Tyler']]: Football’s a contact sport. Sometimes people get hurt. :[[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: That must be the mystery guy from the Grill. Elena: That’s not a mystery guy. That’s Damon Salvatore. :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: I got the other brother. Hope you don’t mind. :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Elena? Sweetie? Why don’t you just observe today, ‘kay? :[[Matt Donovan|'Matt']]: Hate to say it but he’s got skills. :[[Tyler Lockwood|'Tyler']]: You don’t get to walk on the field and act like you own the place after five minutes. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: How were tryouts? Did you make the team? :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul, so many... adjectives. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: I can learn to be a non-living, living person. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: B.T.W. - that means by the way. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Ooh, that reminds me. Gotta run, I've got a date. Sweaty palms, wish me luck. :[[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: Today I’m obsessed with numbers. Three numbers. I keep seeing 8, 14 and 22. How weird is that? [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Maybe we should play the lottery. :[[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: I don’t wanna be a witch, do you wanna be a witch? Elena: I don’t wanna be a witch. :[[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: My family came by way of Salem. :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and non-conformity. :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: I don’t know how you’re ever gonna learn the routines. [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: I’ll work with her, she’ll get it. Caroline: I guess we could put her in the back. :[[Caroline Forbes|'Caroline']]: Oh, it’s just ‘cause her parents died, yeah, I mean she’s just totally going through a blah phase, she used to be ''way more fun... And, I say that with complete sensitivity. :[[Matt Donovan|'Matt']]: She’s my sister and I love her. But sometimes she can really make you work for it. [[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: I find it pretty easy. :[[Tyler Lockwood|'Tyler']]: I don’t need to impress her. I already won. :[[Tyler Lockwood|'Tyler']]: The next time I see you Gilbert! Jeremy: No, the next time I see you. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: You make Stefan smile, which is something I haven’t seen in a very ''long time. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Katherine How did she die? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: In a fire. Tragic fire. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: What was she like? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: She was beautiful, a lot like you in that department. She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind but very sexy and seductive. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: So which one of you dated her first? :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: who dated Katherine first Ask Stefan. I’m sure his answer differs from mine. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: I’d quit cheerleading if I were you. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Why do you say that? [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Oh, I saw you at practice, you looked miserable. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Everything that used to matter doesn’t anymore. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: So don’t let it. Quit, move on, problem solved, ta da. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Some things could matter again. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Maybe, but seems a little unrealistic to me. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: I’m sorry. About Katherine. You lost her too. :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet, she doesn’t exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Sure, she does. They all do. They’re whatever I want them to do. They’re mine for the taking. :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Now it’s time for you to go. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: That’s not a problem, because I’ve been invited in. And I’ll come back tomorrow night and the following night, and I’ll do with your little cheerleader, whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: I quit. I’m a quitter. :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I hope you don’t think this is too soon, or too weird, but I wanted you to have this. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: We’re a pair, I quit, you start. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: We’re a work in progress. :[[Tyler Lockwood|'Tyler']]: Don’t look so down. You can have her when I’m done. :[[Jeremy Gilbert|'Jeremy']]: I’m fine! [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Yeah, you smell fine. :[[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: When I touched Stefan it was a feeling and it vibrated through me and it was cold and... [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: And what? [[Bonnie Bennett|'Bonnie']]: It was death. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: whispering I’m hiding from Caroline. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Well, she’s awfully young. [[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Not much younger than you are. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: I don’t see it going anywhere in the big picture; I think she would drive me crazy. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: I’m sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That’s not my intention. [[Elena Gilbert| '''Elena']]: Yes, it is. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Elena You want me. :[[Elena Gilbert|'Elena']]: Let’s get one thing straight, I am not Katherine. :[[Matt Donovan|'Matt']]: This week at practice I was a dick. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Had your reasons. [[Matt Donovan|'Matt']]: No excuse. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: I’d’nt that nice, Stefan joins the team, makes a friend. It’s also ‘rah, rah, team, go, yeah’. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess, vervain in the necklace. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: I’ll admit I was a bit surprised. It’s been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Guess I could just seduce her the old fashioned way, or I could just... eat her. :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: No, you’re not gonna hurt her, Damon. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: No? [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Because deep down inside there is a part of you, that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you. That you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Who’s pretending? [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: Then kill me. [[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Well, I’m – I’m tempted. [[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: No, you’re not, you’ve had lifetimes to do it and yet here I am. I’m still alive and there you are, you’re still haunting me after 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me, because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, that is your humanity. :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: If that’s my humanity, than what’s this? and kills Mr. Tanner :[[Damon Salvatore|'Damon']]: Anyone, anytime, anyplace. :[[Tyler Lockwood|'Tyler']]: What’s your problem? [[Matt Donovan|'Matt']]: What’s my – you’re my problem! You’re a bully. A friggin’ twelve year old bully man and I’m sick of it. I mean what was that about tonight huh? What’s beating up the new guy gonna prove?Or screwing with my sister? Or pummeling my girlfriend’s kid brother? [[Tyler Lockwood|'Tyler']]: Girlfriend? Look, I don’t know how to tell you this but she dumped your ass. :[[Matt Donovan|'Matt']]: This was over the line. Even for you. :[[Vicki Donovan|'Vicki']]: It wasn’t just for the drugs. :[[Stefan Salvatore|'Stefan']]: I’m fine. We’re fine. That’s what matters. Soundtrack Soundtrack#Episode 02-The Night of the Comet Notes * Caroline is shown to have a small star tattoo on the outside of her right foot. * First appearance of Caroline's scarves. * First appearance of Elena's vervain necklace. * Bonnie’s numbers; 8, 14 and 22, are shown to be a building number (8), a license plate (14) and a parking space (22) 103 Category:Season 1